


Cornered Spider

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Multi, Spanking, Two Dominants One Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: It's a special day for Vriska, so Rose and Kanaya decide to help her celebrate.





	Cornered Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).



> Just something a little fun I wrote for Vriska day, spinning off from a conversation I had with High_Spanxicutioner

“It  _ Is _ Practically Her Wriggling Day.” Kanaya tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

“That's precisely what I've been thinking.” Rose replied, casually sipping juice from a wine glass. They both sat on opposite sides of the bed, gazing cooly at the lightly bound form of Vriska, who was herself seated at the foot of the bed.

“So We Should Give Her 64 Spanks, As Aaaaaaaalways?” There was a touch of dominant mockery to her voice as she imitated the spider troll’s quirk. Vriska's face flushed and darkened as the two spoke like she wasn't even there.

“64? More like 88!” Rose couldn't help but flash a grin when she noticed Vriska's bound arms stretched out in an attempt to cover her rear.

“Ah, But 64 Is 8 Sets Of 8.” Kanaya was quick to fire back, crossing her arms confidently.

“I know that 64 is 8 sets of 8, I  _ did _ learn my multiplication tables. But Vriska would much prefer whatever has the most literal eights in it written down, I'm sure.” Rose looked back at Kanaya as she spoke, pointedly ignoring any further movement from the ceruleanblood they were discussing.

“The 8*8 Spanking Sets Seem Much More Concise To Me.” Kanaya locked eyes with Rose, catching the mischievous gleam in them.

“A compromise then: we'll simply have to do both.”

“Well, I Can't Say No To A Fair Compromise Such As That, Now Can I?” The two shared a satisfied grin at the decision, turning to sort out the best array of instruments to use.

"H-hey!!!!!!!! Don't I get a say in this?" Vriska finally piped up, face still flushed blue.

"Vriska Shush, We Are Talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or chec out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
